Hawk-Beasts
The Hawk-Beasts are minor antagonists in Legends of Tomorrow. They are four humans that were captured by Vandal Savage and transformed into feral monsters similar to Hawk Man and Hawk Girl. History In the 1950's, Vandal Savage finds a meteorite at Harmony Falls in Oregon, similar to those who killed his first incarnation in Egypt. He kidnaps the three teenagers who also arrived at the scene and injects them with some of the meteorite, intending to transform them into beings with powers similar to Kendra and Khufu. However, the teenagers turn into mindless hawk-beasts who attack anyone on sight. He imprisons them at a special ward at the Harmony Falls insane asylum. However, he lets them loose from time to time around the city, resulting in attacks on people on the infamous "Lovers Lane". When Jax meets with Betty, the girlfriend of one of the missing teenagers, on Lovers Lane they are attacked two teenagers Jax insulted earlier. Before they can start a fight they are ambushed by the girl's boyfriend who is now a hawk-beast. He grabs the two teenagers and flies away with them, injuring them severely by the sound of their screams. Jax and Betty try to drive off but the beast returns and lands on the driving car's roof. He breaks the roof with his talons and slashes Betty's neck. He then drives off, leaving Jax alone with the bleeding Betty. Jax tries to drive Betty to a hospital but he is stopped by Sheriff Ellison, who knocks out Jax and brings him to Savage. Rip and Snart arrive moments later, searching for Jax. They find the severely wounded Betty in the car and bring her to the Waverider. There, she tells them that she and Jax were attacked by a large bird monster and that she thinks that it was Tommy. When Jax wakes up, Ellison stands next to him and Jax is about to rant about police brutality but they are then joined by Vandal Savage, revealing that Ellison works for him. Savage sends Ellison out of the room. Jax is then injected with part of the meteorite by Savage, causing the young boy to turn into one of Savage's hawk-beasts. Savage later faces Kendra and releases the hawk-beasts onto the asylum while fighting her. The beasts attack any human they encounter, including the staff and Sherrif Ellison who is killed when one of the beasts slices his throat. The beasts are defeated by Rip and his team and after the fighting is over, Dr. Stein creates a gene therapy for the victims with Gideon's help. The therapy is revealed to be working when Jax turns back normal. The rest of the victims also eventually turn back human and Jax witnesses the reunion of Betty and her boyfriend. In the season finale, Tommy appears again when Ray Palmer and Mick Rory return back in time to stop Savage from ending time itself. He is quickly defeated by Ray. Gallery TommyHawk.png|Tommy as a Hawk-Beast Hawk2.png|One of the beasts attacks Hawk1.png|One of the beasts attacks Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:DC Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Lycanthropes Category:Military Category:Hostile Species Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains